clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjinian
Note: Everything here has not happened to me, it has happened to my penguin, as this Wiki's purpose, fiction :D ! History I started Club Penguin in the early November 2007, which is when I found Club Penguin. I came to Club Penguin after building a Massive-Sea-Boat (not a Ship), and set sail to find me a new home. All I remember after that is that my Puffle (which I found frozen where I lived before) fell Over-Board and I tried to save him, but then I also fell and knocked my head on the side of the Boat and I collapsed half-hanging over the Boat. After a few weeks (I think), witness's said that they found me unconscious on Club Penguin, lying in the water of the Docks, they said they pulled me out and I awoke with 'Amnesia'. It took a while for me to remember everything when they took me to a penguin named 'Gary' and gave me 'Peng-Therapy' and I remembered everything again. Life & Childhood Memories It is said that I am an Orphan because from my Childhood Memories, I got separated from them after I fell into the sea. I never knew any of my family except my Brother, he got separated from my Parents too when we fell into the sea, we found each-other on a Frozen Island with Polar Bears, Penguins like us & some other un-named creatures. We used to play 'Cold Iceberg' & other things too but when I decided to leave Frozen Island & find a new home, he refused to come, because he said that I have gotten older now, and I don't need young Brothers anymore!, so I left without him. I found my Half-Brother on Club Penguin a after a few weeks I got my memory back. We met each-other at the Pizza Parlour when we both ordered the same Pizza at the same time because Double-Fish-With-Extra-Cheese is both of our favourites, he wasn't really happy to see me because he acted as if he never knew me. Our relationship got changed to him being my half-brother & after a few months time I started my career at the age of 108 days old (that's a medium-big age for Penguins). Career My Club Penguin Working Career started approx. 1 year ago when I sent in a book for Snowball Express & they really liked it & asked for me to write for them. It all started with writing plots/scrips for CPP Animated Movies but never got published and the Industry got closed down and re-opened as Ninnie's CP Books, which was found & owned by me. The company opened on January 9th 2009 and will be publishing their first book as a series (more can be read in the next section below). I also have a career in Club Penguin Blogging called 'Club-Penguin-Pins'. About the Books The first book(s) I will be writing will be written as a Series called Penguin-Naters: The Series. 'The Series' has been parted with it because there will be another case of the Penguin-Naters but not as Series, it will be written as if the Penguin-Naters have written it themselves, sort of like a Auto-Biography. There will 3 books of the Penguin-Naters Auto-Biographies, one for each Penguin-Nater. I have started writing the first book called The Beginning of the Births and you can find it on here soon ;) .... Penguin Details * Penguin Name: Ninjinian * Penguin Colour: Orange * Age: Over 100 days old * Place: Club Penguin, Iggie Port. * Address: 09 Wilder-Ice Iggs * PO: IGGS: 0914 My Club Penguin Blog Visit Club-Penguin-Pins, my Club Penguin Blog which is my 1st career to-do with Club Penguin. Category:Penguins